


Baby, Darling

by cadkitten



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, Cumshot, Frottage, Idols, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mechanophilia, Other, Phone Sex, Sex with a Car, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola. The greatest car to ever roll off the line in the year 1961. Yes... she was a 1962 Corvette C1, but she came off the line in late December 1961 and she was sold merely three days after hitting the lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [我的寶貝愛車](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180404) by [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten), [cstone9876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876)



> If we think there’s not a little fuckery in here with the parallel to the song Lola by the Kinks, then we’re sadly mistaken, lol.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "The Corner" by Staind

Lola. The greatest car to ever roll off the line in the year 1961. Yes... she was a 1962 Corvette C1, but she came off the line in late December 1961 and she was sold merely three days after hitting the lot. She’d been through a lot in all of her years, her paint redone thrice, and more than one accident rendering her almost incapable of being anything other than a lump of metal in a garage somewhere. But each and every time, she was fixed back up to tip-top repair and placed right back in sturdy hands.

Coulson himself hadn’t gotten his hands on Lola until 1985, the day he’d turned twenty years old. She’d been a gift and a hell of a damn gift, at that. Perhaps the best birthday present the man had ever been given.

From that moment forward, she was his baby... the one true love of his life. Every second of his extra time went into her, in a wide variety of ways. He loved her like he’d never loved another... and that was saying something, given his deep-seated feelings for a certain idol of his. But no... Lola actually came first. He changed her oil and checked her tire pressure on a regular schedule, like a man coming home to expect meatloaf every Friday night of their life. Except... he did everything for her.

He took her to work and he took her home. He took her on his mandatory leaves of absence and he took her away with him on missions. And parking lots were not for Lola. Only a garage would do and he’d walk half a mile if he had to in order to prevent her from staying out in the harsh rays of the sun or out beneath the elements. He’d walked home in the rain more than once when it seemed like it might go to hail before he got her all the way tucked back in the garage.

But his favorite times with her were the ones he never told another soul about. The times in which he took her home for the weekend and went to bed Friday night thinking about what they’d do the next evening. And when he’d wake up in the morning, he’d go downstairs to tell her good morning before he ever even made it to the bathroom. He’d spend the day cleaning her down, waxing her until she shined, and then he’d take his leather cleaner and he’d slide into her seat and clean her dash meticulously from end to end.

And today was no exception. He found himself once again in her front seat, finally finishing up cleaning her wheel, everything in front of him gleaming with how carefully he’d cleaned her up. His fingers slid over the shifter, lightly caressing as he released a soft huff of breath. A shudder worked its way through his body as a smile tugged up his lips. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he asked softly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could have sworn he heard the soft rumble of her engine as a response, though the keys were firmly on the seat beside him.

Reaching down, he slowly drew one hand over his steadily growing arousal, his head falling back against the leather of the seat as he spread his legs and arched his hips. His fingers tightened briefly on the gearshift, his other hand working his pants open, freeing his cock to the air of the garage. With a quiet groan, he grasped himself fully in his hand, palming the gearshift just the same as he did himself. His eyelids fluttered shut as he stroked both Lola and himself. 

With a soft groan, he let himself go and slid his palm up over the top of the gearshift, rubbing at it lightly before he let it go and grasped himself with his right hand instead. Arching up from the seat, he slowly rubbed the head of his cock over the steering wheel, lightly humping it as he moved his hand, overly excited by the prospect of touching Lola with his cock like this. “Yeah, baby... feel how hard you make me?”

Pre-cum smeared from the tip of his cock across the underside of the wheel and he moaned louder than he usually allowed himself, watching the slick substance slide across the grip. With a soft grunt, he arched himself further, pushing his cock against the wheel again and again until he couldn’t stand it any longer. “Lola, I need you, darling.”

He pushed open the door and got out, tugging his pants down to mid-thigh before crawling back in, his ass toward the wheel and his crotch against the back of the seat. His fingers wrapped over the edge of the metal of her backend as he slid his cock over the ridged leather of her seat. Reaching deep into his pocket, he pulled free a small container of lubricant, opening it, and dribbling a few drops of it down between himself and the seat. Stowing the lube away, he leaned forward, his hands sliding over her gleaming metal as he began to buck his hips. “A... ah!” he called out, his belly tightening as he moved.

Pleasure seeped up through him and soon enough, he was full-out thrusting against the seat, fucking his Lola as hard as he could. His pulse skittered and his heart pounded in his chest, his breathing growing ragged as he crept closer and closer to his orgasm. The feel of her seat against his length was incredible... it was something he brought himself off many a night thinking about.

His phone buzzed lightly in his pocket and the Bluetooth in his ear picked up automatically. Instantly, he froze, cursing his luck at having forgotten to turn off the blasted device. After a moment, he chanced, “Coulson here.”

Steve’s voice slid over the line, smooth as honey, and for all that Phil was balls-deep in fucking his Lola, it was almost the sound of his idol’s voice that did him in. His cheeks flushed as he shuddered hard and caught himself on that teetering precipice. “I’m sorry... what?” he asked quietly, trying desperately not to pant into the phone.

“Did I interrupt your exercise, Phil? I didn’t mean to... I... I can call back?” Came Steve’s nervous voice.

Phil fumbled in his pocket and barely pulled out his phone in enough time to hit mute before his hips jerked and he knew it was hopeless. Unmuting, he murmured, “Hang on one second.” Mute once more and then he closed his eyes, pushing the phone onto Lola’s backside as he gave in, his hips pumping fast and hard for nearly half a minute before he cried out, just as Steve asked, “Phil?”

He could feel his cum spurting up between the seat and his body, running down his shaft and dripping onto his balls. There was so much of it... it’d been so long since he’d had her... and longer since he’d heard a voice during his sessions. And for it to have been Steve’s voice; that alone capped it all off in his mind.

With another quiet moan, he leaned forward onto the seat, sagging there as he hit the un-mute button. “Yeah, Steve?”

“Are... are you done exercising?”

“Yes... yes I am,” Coulson returned, a quiet laugh coming just after. “Just finished.”

Steve was quiet for a moment and then, finally, “We need you to come in. We’re having some... uh... green problems.”

“I see.” Coulson looked down at the mess he’d made of Lola’s seat and then smirked a little. “Give me twenty and I’ll be on the way.”

“Yeah. Sure. It’s... mostly contained, but... see you soon.”

Coulson cleared his throat a little and then grinning, he murmured, “And Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Without waiting on a response, he reached up and hit the disconnect on his Bluetooth, leaning down to press a light kiss to Lola’s seat. “I’m sorry you had to share me, darling,” he whispered quietly, “but... I’ll make it up to you.” A grin slid across his face as he pulled away and slowly slid out of the car, reaching for the rags to clean both Lola and himself with. This... was definitely going right down in the Spank-Bank, that was for sure.

**The End**


End file.
